Nothing last forever
by Annette C. K
Summary: It's summer and they graduated. What will happen to Finchel, Brittana and Quick?


**_Author Note_: **

**Well I wrote this in July or May of last year... and I forgot about it, but here's now... sorry if my english is too bad :'c. Could you give me some ideas? Because I didn't coutinued this because my brain is dry ._.**

**I'm not Glee's owner.**

* * *

**1**

**I will miss you!**

Brittany is dancing with her best friend, who is now her girlfriend, in the choir room; it's last day of school. No one wants to this day end; it will be the last time they will see their faces. Honestly, everyone is gonna miss their early morning madness and Rachel, because she's a senior and if she's not there who is gonna cheer them up with that annoying voice of her? Puck and Quinn are sitting on the piano making out, but it actually looks as they were eating the each other, he puts his hand on her butt squeazing it.

Quinn's eyes wides "Woah!" she says moving away from Puck "Why did you do that? We're at school!"

"So? We're seniors and we are gonna get graduated." He says looking at his girlfriend "Anyways, what i am doing here? I'm free." Puck adds looking at his classmates.

"Well is the last meeting of the year, Noah." Rachel walking into the classroom with Finn, says, "It's the last time we're together. So I thought we could make another number to say goodbye" she smiles looking at her friends.

"... and you ruined the surprise" Finn whisppers to himself.

Rachel looks at him with a dirty look "What?"

"Nothing, honey." He responds.

Artie looks at them disappointed "Honey? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. He's sweet, not like Noah who calls Quinn 'Hot stuff' or 'Hot baby mama' or..."

"I got it, Rachel. But I rather call her just 'Babe'. Right, babe?" Puck says nuzzling Quinn's cheek.

Quinn noods smiling "Right"

"Ugh. You guys are worse than Finn and Rachel!" Santana says while she is taking sit on the floor "You're grossing me out!"

"Well, Santana, I think Puck and Quinn's relationship is really sweet" Rachel says smiling at them. She actually _loves_ the way Puck and Quinn look together, she thinks they born for be with the each other. She thinks they're romantic and stuff.

Santana rolls eyes "Oh please. Why are they dating anyway? Quinn is going to Yale, and you guys know it," she says looking at Puck "And she will never come back. She's leaving Ohio, Puckerman, and you know it. Plus, you say that long distance relationships never work, why are you doing this? For leaving Quinn with her heartbroken? Uh-uh. There's no way you can do that, Noah, because if you do that i'll kick your fucking and furry ass, and I'll go to _all_ Lima Heights Adjacent for make you feel the same humilliation you'll make her feel"

Puck looks at her scared, he knows that she's not joking "Thank you Santana for give them a description of my ass," he says looking at the latina.

Santana smirks, "You're welcome, Noah"

"But why don't you go to Yale with Quinn?" Rachel says looking at Puck.

"Because I'm too stupid," Puck answers looking down.

"You're not!" Quinn yells to Puck "Stop saying that! 'Cause the Puck I fell in love with would never say that. In fact, he used to say he was the smartest guy in the world" Puck looks up showing her a little smile "and I'm pretty sure that he still livin' in you."

"Really?" he says, Quinn noods "I mean, you really think that?"

"I know it" she smiles and kissed him.

Santana rolls her eyes and takes Brittany's hand "Ugh! So freaking charming!"

Brittany looks at Santana smiling "I'm smarter than Puck, right Santana?"

Santana noods and kisses her cheek "Of course you are, Britt Britt"

"Yeah, sure, Brittany. You're so smart, even more than Quinn, and because of that you're repeating your senior year next year," Puck says clapping "bravo, bravo."

"Aw! Thank you, Puck!"

Tina looks at Puck shaking her head "Puck, that's mean!"

Brittany looks at Tina shaking her head too "No, it's not! He's being sweet!"

"How you're a senior?" Blaine whisppers to himself.

Santana looks at him with a dirty look "What did you said?" she says "_Nadie insulta a mi Britt Britt_, Anderson, _no one_!"

"Calm down, Santana, I was talking to myself"

"Well, don't talk about Brittany with yourself or I will _end_ you!"

"Okay, Santana, that's enough" Will speaks walking into the choir room with a box on his hands "Hey, guys! What are you doing here?" he says smiling.

"We came here just for say goodbye one last time, Mr. Schue" Mercedes says smiling at him.

"But not to them. We wanted to day goodbye to _you_, 'cause we know that we will never see you again, Mr. Schuester" Kurt says; there are some tears in his eyes "And because of that we made an special number for you!" he adds whipping his tears.

Mike stands up and walks over to the piano "We will miss you, _Señor_ Schuester"

Rachel looks at Mr. Schue whipping her tears "Before join in Glee Club I used to be slushied by Puck and Finn every single day"

"I was a Jackass..." Puck says giggling, but he can't help but cry.

"I was bullyed" Kurt whispers looking down.

"I was like a character who comes from the movie Mean Girls" Quinn says.

Finn looks up to will showing him a little smile "I didn't knew who I am..."

Santana looks at Brittany smiling "I was straight"

"I used to hate the girl who two years later became in my best friend" Mercedes smiles to Santana.

"And... I was afaid to dance in front of a bunch of people, especially my friends," Mike says.

"The truth is that Mr. Schue, glee club changed us... in the good way," Finn speaks "and we will never forget you."

Rachel looks at her fellow glee clubbers and starts singing with them

_Those school girl days  
of telling tales  
and biting nails are gone  
But in my mind  
I know they will still live on and on_

_But how do you thank someone  
who has taken you from crayons to perfume_

_It isn't easy, but I'll try_

_If you wanted the sky I'd write across the sky in letters  
that would soar a thousand feet high  
To Sir, with love_

_The time has come  
for closing books  
and long last looks must end_

_And as I leave  
I know that I am leaving my best friend_

_A friend who taught me right from wrong  
and weak from strong  
that's a lot to learn_

_What can I give you in return?_

_If you wanted the moon I'd try to make a start  
but I would rather you let me give my heart  
To Sir, with love_

When they finish, they run towars to Mr. Schue and hug him.

"We love you Mr. Schue" Quinn says.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Too much love!" Sugar speaks.

Mr. Schuester and the others laugh after hear Sugar saying that, then Quinn and Santana go to hug her.

"Take care of Brittany, Troubletone," Santana whisppers on her ear.

"... And of Joe, Sam and Artie, okay?" Quinn adds smiling.

Sugar smiles hugging them back "Of course I'll do, Unholies" she laughs.

"Oh and another thing, Mr. Schue" Rachel says after a few minutes "I want to everyone know that Finn and I want to Tina and Artie be the co captains next year," she smiles to Tina "sorry Puck, we wanted to you be the cocaptain. But you graduated with us, so..."

"It's ok, I don't really care, tho" he responds shrugging. Everybody laughs after hear him, he can feel that he's blushing.

"Group hug!" Sugar yells clapping, and then she runs to hug everyone.

"Yes, Sugar!" Will says hugging them.


End file.
